


Three's Company

by Pimento



Series: Art and Art Drabbles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Painting, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimento/pseuds/Pimento
Summary: Digital Painting of Dean Winchester with Castiel and Jimmy NovakNow with added words, excellent words, put in the right order to make a beautiful story. And you lucky peeps get to go read it by clicking this link.Adulting 101Now go say thank you to Shea :-)





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shealynn88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/gifts).

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/48727014516/in/dateposted/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Adulting 101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650685) by [shealynn88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88)


End file.
